


Dream of a Dream

by spaghettifiend



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettifiend/pseuds/spaghettifiend
Summary: Kakashi wakes - from the same nightmare as always - on their trip to the Hot Spring district. Shortness, sweetness, and sadness all in one fun first drabble-lete. May become series of one-shots.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Dream of a Dream

When he sleeps, Obito is there. 

Death stalks Kakashi's dreams, preying on the peace he's supposed to find there. It's not enough that it swept away so many in his history - it demands he remember, relive, and grieve endlessly. 

He holds Obito's hand each time. He hears his breath rattling and his own, distant voice pleading in the dark - for Obito not to leave him the way Sakumo, Rin, and Minato would. But everytime, Obito says the same thing: 

"It's okay. Just take me with you, wherever you go." 

There's no logical reason his eye should hurt. But it still does when he jolts up in bed, twenty years older and in the dark. 

\---

When he wakes, Gai is there. 

Somehow, all of that horror is in the past. Somehow they are on a mission so laid back it's ridiculous, visiting hot springs and pretending to be civilians - and the fact that he and Gai made it this long at all is probably the strangest thing of all. 

When you run out of ways to fight fate, sometimes you start to blame yourself. Kakashi certainly did. As long as the burden for what happened to Rin, to Obito, and to his sensei's son sat on his shoulders, he didn't have to be angry at a whole world. He could just hate himself, push himself harder. And now, if he blamed himself for not being able to fix Gai, he wouldn't have to be mad at the raw deal they both got in this life. 

Gai reaches out in his sleep. Lays a warm, deeply-scarred hand on top of his. Keeps snoring. And something about this brings the shaking world back, steady, beneath Kakashi's feet. 

The future they have is a beautiful dream, and the only one that matters. They have talked about it before. Patiently. As many times as Kakashi needs to hear it. 

He holds Gai's hand each time. He hears his breath rattling and his own, distant voice pleading in the dark - for the last person in his life not leave him. And everytime, Gai says the same thing: 

"It's okay. Just take me with you, wherever you go."

**Author's Note:**

> (This is the first thing I've written in YEARS. The power of Kakagai compels me.)


End file.
